Nova cidade, nova vida
by Loola Malfoy
Summary: Bella se muda pra Forks e conhece Edward, ele é mandão e Bella atrevida e explosiva, além de quente... muito quente!
1. Primeiro dia

Os personagens pertencem à Stephanie Meyer, por que se fossem meus, já tinha abusado muito deles.  
U/A (Acho que Edward não será vampiro aqui e a Bella pode ser um pouco mais atrevida) pode ter um SLASH futuro, quanto tiver, faço um capítulo separado, e vou tentar não interferir na história central pra que quem não gosta também possa ler./p  
Estou sem Beta, me avisem qualquer erro.

* * *

Eu, Cristhiane F. 13 anos, drogada e prost... não, é brincadeira. Eu posso ter o senso de humor distorcido às vezes. Meu nome é Bela Swan e eu tenho 17 anos e um ex-namorado. É engraçado que eu estivesse me preocupando justamente no cara que mais me fodeu e mais me fez feliz durante o espaço mais curto (e ironicamente, mais longo também) de tempo da minha vida. Pensar no nele só me ajudou a tomar a decisão definitiva: Mudar-me cidade e ir morar com meu pai em Forks.

Claro que eu amava Phoenix e todo o sol e praia que ela proporcionava-me, mas era difícil perceber que minha mãe recém-casada estava louca pra sair e viajar com seu namorado mais novo durante toda a temporada com seu time beisebol e ainda permanecer em casa para que eu não ficasse sozinha. Sem falar que só de pensar que a vida sexual da minha mãe era ridiculamente mais intensa (leia-se existente) que a minha eu preferia mesmo tomar alguma atitude, e a ideia de ir pra cidade mais chuvosa do país pareceu tentadora...

Até chegar aqui. A cidade não é só malditamente cinza como também ridiculamente menor do que eu me lembrava. Pelo visto não seria aqui que a minha sorte mudaria, mas minha mãe vai ficar melhor sem mim para prendê-la.

Ao chegar na cidade já está chovendo. Deve estar uns 10° aqui, mas antes chuva que neve.

\- Oi, Charlie – tento sorrir para meu pai. Parece que a cidade cresceu.

\- Bella, estava com saudades! – Charlie me abraça encaminhando-me para a viatura policial.

Charlie é meu pai e vive em Forks desde sempre, é chefe da policia local. Quando minha mãe decidiu ir embora, ele ficou com a casa exatamente igual. É um cara reservado, mas muito gentil e absolutamente fácil de lidar.

Chegamos em casa e ela continua linda e arrumada. Ela tem dois andares e é branca. Possui uma pequena varanda e algumas plantas na entrada. Chove aqui fora e já fui matriculada no colégio local. Começo amanhã. Pra uma cidade de 3.120 habitantes, tenho a impressão de que serei notícia.  
Entramos. Charlie me encaminha escada acima e aponta pra meu quarto. As paredes permanecem rosas como quando criança, mas agora ostento uma bela cama de casal com uma colcha roxa pesada, um velho computador em uma escrivaninha restaurada e uma luminária de estudos. Tem duas janelas, é bem iluminado. Posso me virar com isso.

\- Desocupei umas prateleiras no banheiro pra você. -Charlie rompe o silêncio.

\- É o suficiente, obrigada.-Respondo.-Gostei da colcha.

\- A vendedora que escolheu. –Charlie me olha, torce as mãos e me deixa sozinha. Acho que vamos nos dar bem.

Arrumo minhas coisas rapidamente, como com Charlie na sala vendo TV e volto para meu quarto. Pego o telefone:

\- Deixe seu recado após o bip.

-Oi mãe, é Bella. Já me acomodei. Espero que as coisas estejam bem por aí. Charlie deve me levar para aula amanhã. Já sinto sua falta. Beijo!

Depois do recado, tomo um banho e durmo.

* * *

Eu espero que alguém leia. Ou não.


	2. Boas vindas

Os personagens pertencem à Stephanie Meyer, por que se fossem meus, já tinha abusado muito deles.  
U/A (Acho que Edward não será vampiro aqui e a Bella pode ser um pouco mais atrevida) pode ter um SLASH futuro, quanto tiver, faço um capítulo separado, e vou tentar não interferir na história central pra que quem não gosta também possa ler./p  
Estou sem Beta, me avisem qualquer erro.

* * *

Acordar com chuva é dificil, o barulho dela batendo nas janelas é agradável demais pra se abrir os olhos. Ouço Charlie mexendo lá em baixo, deve ser hora de levantar. Meu celular desperta. Começo a me arrumar, me lavo, tento parecer apresentável para meu primeiro dia. Recolho meus pertences e desso as escadas. Charlie não está em lugar nenhum.

\- Pai?-chamo.

\- Aqui fora, querida.

Pego uma torrada e saio para a varanda. Charlie está parado ao lado de uma caminhonete velha, laranja desbotado, enorme, linda!

\- Acho que não vou precisar te levar para a escola hoje, Bella. O Billy aqui acabou de trazer.

\- Billy? -Agora vejo um velho amigo do meu pai, com aparência de índio e chapéu em um cadeira de rodas ao lado de um rapaz grande, com a mesma pele avermelhada e cabelos pretos e longos (a cá, uma belezura). - Ah, oi - Sorrio. Como vai, Billy?

\- Ainda bem que chegou, Bella, seu pai estava a ponto de ter um infarto pra te contar.

\- Oi, Bella, sou Jacob, costumávamos brincar juntos quando criança.-ele tem um sorriso enorme, e já me sinto corar. Se não me engano, ele é mais novo... Não sei se me importo.

\- Ah, eu me lembro, acho. Oi Jacob.-sorrio de volta.

\- Então, o que achou? Ainda precisa de uma caronha, filha? - Charlie aponta pra caminhonete, a minha caminhonete?

\- Sério mesmo? Você comprou ela pra mim?-Dou a ele meu maior sorriso! É velha, mas é enorme! Vai ser ótimo não ter que andar de viatura pra baixo e pra cima aqui.

\- Claro! Por que não dá uma olhadinha no seu presente de boas vindas? - Charlie sorri pra mim e cutuca Billy, que sorri também.

Entro na caminhonete e é perfeita, só falta um som automotivo! A cabine é enorme, o banco confortável e tem a altura exata pra que eu não pareça tão pequena quanto minha altura. Jacob abre a porta do passageiro e entra, aponta para embreagem:

\- Precisa pisar duas vezes na embreagem pra mudar de marcha. Tirando isso, está em perfeitas condições. Fui eu quem consertei.-Ele sorri e me olha com aqueles belos olhos pretos. Hmm, ele não deve ser tão mais novo...

\- Sério? Bom, obrigada. Pode instalar um som quando eu conseguir um? Você precisa de carona?-Vai que ele estuda na mesma escola, né?

\- Eu estudo na reserva, obrigada por oferecer. Instalo, qualquer coisa.-QUE SORRISO!Hmm pena :/

\- A gente tem a mesma idade?-eu tenho que perguntar, não é?

\- Ahm, acho que eu sou dois anos mais novo. Tenho 15.-O que é isso? Ele está com vergonha? OWWN, mais um ano amiguinho, e você está pronto pra mim!

\- Entendi-sorrio- Então, assim que eu conseguir, levo a caminhonete pra você. Obrigada!

Sorrio, ele sai do carro. Pego minhas coisas em casa e me despeço de todos. Sorriem e acenam pra mim, até o Jacob, enorme Jacob, maravilhoso e cabeludo Jacob.

Chego no Colégio e agradeço por ter capus na minha blusa. A chuva simplesmente NÃO PARA! Desço da minha linda Caminhonete, e me encaminho pra onde acredito ser a secretaria. Escorrego. AEE, já quero morrer no primeiro dia.

* * *

Paula: Cara, não. Tbm não aguento as Belas bobas e virgens hahaha

PS: DESCULPEM A DEMORA! Eu tive uns problemas pessoais, mas vou tentar postar mais um capítulo hoje ainda.


End file.
